Isaac Yules
'Quote' "It would be irresponsible for me to die here. Given the choice, I'd rather suffer in pain than to die now." 'Summary' You are familiar with the silver-haired boy before you. Only that he had surely grown up, yet his features remain the same: a fake, hollow smile you suspect was fleeting, a slouching stance that barely covered the sheathed rapier to his right. He waves lazily your way, flashing a rather vibrant smile. Anyone not familiar with him would be immediately fooled: his charming looks often does most of the misleading, but anyone who can see beyond that knows that he is a man unfettered; preferring to remain free he does not tie himself down to any relationship, afraid of the pain he would feel when he would lose that significant other. But with the appearance of that bluish-black haired woman seems to hint a thaw in his otherwise insular personality... Personality Very much had changed ever since he had come to know Mischlitt: gone was the boy who wanted to spend as much time as he could away from others. Instead, he became a little more...curious. As if able to flaunt his charismatic self a little more...affluently, Optimistic, friendly and approachable, he could easily get along with anyone. In fact, as long as you read only the smiles and less about what he truly felt like you'd be hard pressed to find something bad to say about him. The more devious side of him remains unchanged, his handsome looks working well to his advantage when he tries to lie. He would come off as overprotective at times, almost always concerned about Mischlitt's safety. While it didn't take a genius to tell that he has feelings for the lady, he seems to be unable to grasp the idea of trust. He was unable to fully believe in her abilities, hence why he is almost always close behind much to her chagrin. In combat, even though he was compelled to fight to protect both himself and Mischlitt, he still has a distaste for fighting and will do so only if it is the true last resort. He prefers to heal and enhance his allies' abilities, ready to plunge into the fray when such calls for it... History Powers and Abilities 'Bladesmanship' There is only so much running you could do to get away from your problems: one time or another you'd be forced to stand up for the things you simply can't leave behind. Isaac had to learn this the hard way when he became closer to Mischlitt: her aptitude for hiding isn't exactly the best so he often had to stand up to what evils tried to slay her. Proficient to some degree with sword and shield, the deadly edge of his Rapier can cut through even the most elusive or armored of foes, augmented by his singing voice he is able to strike dread deep to his enemies... 'Bardic talent' With Song and blade, Isaac is able to empower his allies. Whether a fast paced canticle to pump up one's blood or a soothing aria to empower their weapons, Isaac uses his bardic talent to bolster the fighting ability of the party. Able to sing even the sounds of various instruments, a single song from him sounds like the chorus of a heavenly orchestra... 'Elemental Power: Invisible Air' Of all the elements that best describes him, Isaac prefers the usage of Invisible Wind. Born from a connection with his desire to simply 'fade away' and to hide from his problems, Invisible Air, when surrounding the user will treat him as if he was using the spell Greater Invisibility, save that this form breaks when he does a standard action or a movement action. When moving out of Invisible Air, the user gains a +20 to Stealth checks, dissipating if he moves further than 20ft at any given time. The user is also able to impart this ability to someone else in his party, allowing him to blanket his ally with an obscuring maelstrom of wind to hide them. Interesting Facts -Isaac was born on September 10, 1977. He is a Virgo. -His favorite food is Pad Thai. He is also allergic to bananas. -Isaac's worst subject is History. -Isaac always steps into any doorway on his right foot for good luck. -Isaac prefers bitter food over spicy and sweet foods. Stat Array STR: 20(4) DEX: 14 CON: 10 INT: 14 WIS: 10 CHA: 20(2) HP: 80 AC: 19 Flatfooted17 FORT: 3 REF: 9 WILL: 7 Link to his sheet: http://www.myth-weavers.com/sheetview.php?sheetid=552416 Other Category:Protagonists Category:Main Party Category:Alive Category:Humans